Bare
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Londo x G'Kar Valentine's-Day-Fic - although they celebrate the holy days of G'Quan - in their own way. Beware! Slash!


**BARE**

**A BABYLON 5 FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING: **Londo Mollari x G'Kar

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Pity.

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**BETA**: Neenabluegirl – thanks for your help and your patience with my grammar

**GENRE**: Romance, Established Relationship, Holidays

**A/N**: This is sickly cute and I have no excuse for writing this piece other than I wanted to do something nice and romantic for Valentine's day. If you are more for a bickering or a sad and dramatic relationship between those two, it probably would be wise not to read this. You might end up with an upset pouch otherwise. ;)

…

**Bared**

**A Djap story**

…

Londo Mollari was currently burrowing under the sheets of his four poster bed, very exhausted but also ridiculously happy. He was enjoying the very nice view of his lover, who was stark naked puttering about in their quarters.

Once again Londo contemplates how very different their respective species were in the eyes of each other. No Centauri male would ever consider doing anything not strictly sexual outside of bed wearing nothing. For a race that is so deeply affected by their own pleasures they also had a strange sense about their own bared bodies. While it is considered rude to produce statues of naked males that are not anatomically correct, the Centauri had developed a strange kind of decency when considering their own state of dress.

At least G'Kar kept telling him that it was strange, as Londo himself had never thought it odd. It was simply the way he had grown up. But over the years, living with G'Kar had taught him a few things and one of those was the fact that it could definitely be very positive if your partner had a strange sense for exhibitionism regarding your shared quarters. It gave you the advantage to openly admire the quite pleasing physique of your partner.

Of course Londo had never thought he would ever find somebody as foreign as a Narn attractive in any way – but Great Maker had he been wrong about that. In Londo's opinion, G'Kar was sex on legs, even though they had both grown old together. But even the added wrinkles and the slightly weaker muscles couldn't hide the exquisite physique that Londo's lover owned.

Currently G'Kar was preparing everything for the holy days of G'Quan. They would start that evening and go on for over four days. Londo was not particularly fond of that custom, because that meant lots of boring meditation, strange chants filling their quarters in a seldom spoken tongue, possibly another ton of candles getting burned (Narns and their strange thing for candles, hrmpf!), no alcohol whatsoever and worst of all: no sex.

Londo could deal with most of this easily, but the no sex rule always got him a little grumpy. It didn't help that they overcompensated before and afterwards by not leaving the bed for a few days but it still tended to get on his nerves. He could never understand why Narn would do something as stupid as refrain from their pleasures during their holy days.

Still he knew better than to argue about the custom. They've had that particular discussion many times already and although their make-up sex was also worth the effort, he still had gotten weary of that particular argument. Instead he had decided to just enjoy what he had intensely the remaining days of the Narn year.

This year he had even launched a surprise attack that had brought him into the blissful state he was now currently basking in. He had purchased a real G'Quan'Ek plant for G'Kar, one that had grown on the Narn homeworld itself, not one they had grown in a Centaury greenhouse. It had cost him a fortune but the look on his lover's face and the resulting bed acrobatics would have certainly been worth all the money of Centauri Prime.

The plant was now sitting neatly between all the candles G'Kar was putting on every available surface. The Narn was also in an exceedingly good mood and was whistling the whole time while working on those preparations.

In the meantime Londo was still drooling at the enticing sight. He remembers the first night when he had set upon one special task that had brought them a lot of fun and laughter. They repeated that night often enough and always with the same result. It centered around the number 737. It was the exact number of dots on G'Kar's body and Londo makes sure to count them on a regular basis as to ensure that number didn't change suddenly. It had become some sort of code between them.

When Londo was doing his work as head of the royal court on Centauri Prime they sometimes needed to remind each other that there were other things in life beside work. So if one of them was suddenly talking about 737 new servants they wanted to employ or about their 737 colonies in the beta quadrant, it usually brought a broad grin to both their faces without anybody else having a clue about what in the nine hells they were talking about.

On the other hand, their silly grins and obvious drooling might be a dead give-away after all.

But back to the business at hand and with that to G'Kar's enticing physique. By now about everything on his lover's body spoke to Londo about pleasure or fun. Their races are very different and it would be a bold lie to say that the sex would have been anything but a disaster at first. Too different were their customs and even the fact that G'Kar knew some things about the physique of Centauri females did not help the matter much.

Thankfully they saw the irony in that. Halfway through their first night they ended up in mutual laughter and also very drunk. The alcohol helped them to relax and if not to talk about it to at least show each other what they were doing wrong. Of course their pride was in the way at first, neither man wanting to show that they needed some education in the matters of flesh. In the end they managed though and the art of their lovemaking had only grown better with time.

Both of them had broken many taboos in the process but in the end, like anything that had to do with this particular matter, it was always very worth it.

For example Londo loved how clingy G'Kar was in bed. It had to do with the reptile-like low body temperature of the Narn. He was always seeking warmth and after the first struggles Londo had just given up and accepted the proximity.

G'Kar on the other hand had learned after a while to deal with Londo's brachiarti and how they had a mind of their own, which they develop whenever Londo falls asleep. He had needed a while to realize that Londo's consciousness really had nothing to do with it.

Londo loved the noises G'Kar made when making love. They were deep guttural, purring sounds that rumbled through his whole body and showed his passion.

G'Kar had grown accustomed to the high pitched cries Londo uttered in the throws of passion and the way in which he clawed into his shoulder blades and backside.

Londo had learned to deal with the fact that G'Kar's front was equally sensitive as any Centauri female's would be. Londo knew that G'Kar sometimes grieved the fact that he'd never had the opportunity to bear a pouchling, so he tried to make it up to him by giving his lover's pouch and nipples extra attention and pleasure.

G'Kar had learned to appreciate the art of kissing (which Narn usually frowned upon) and the fact, that Londo was a real master in that discipline.

G'Kar's muscles in his back suddenly straightened and when he turned he was smirking down at Londo.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Londo?"

Londo purred. "I like it vhen you call me by my name…"

"Don't change the subject on me, Mollari…" G'Kar's smirk broadened into a grin as he stalked Londo on the bed, as any predator would do.

"I vas just admiring de view." Londo finally admitted sheepishly.

"Dear G'Quan you are really insatiable, are you not, Mollari?"

"How could I be not, vhen confronted wit' such a pretty sight?"

G'Kar rolled his eyes. "We have no time for another round. The holy days will start in a few… Mollari…. Stop pouting… I'm serious… I will NOT…"

"Come on, I even got you your plant. Just one more?"

"Dear G'Quan… you are a nuisance…"

Just then Londo applied the Doe-Eyes-Of-Doom and G'Kar knew he was lost.

He did not mind in the least though.

…

**Endless End**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Finished 9****th**** February 2011**


End file.
